


Everything is grey.

by SygarStars



Series: Town of blood writings [1]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, guess who's back bitches., look at me tagging things., yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SygarStars/pseuds/SygarStars
Summary: "And I'm still waking every morning but it's not with you.."Am I mainly just writing this to destroy a friend of mine? Absolutely.After the Serial Killer gets away with killing the Medusa, the Arsonist takes vengeance for his boyfriend into his own hands.





	Everything is grey.

All that filled the air was the sound of crackling flames.

How did he get in this position? 

Burning down the Serial Killers house, with him trapped inside.

How did he get here..? Why was he here..?

Well let's start from the beginning.

His name is Brent. Brent Mishal. The towns local arsonist-in-denial until that one fateful day.  
His boyfriend is..or was, Callahan Ivey. The local Medusa. He had done nothing to anyone as far as Brent was aware. He was kind, and helped everyone with anything they needed. Who would want to kill him? And why?

Then there was Enoch Fresa. Otherwise known to the townsfolk as 'Anubis'. Or, that's just what they called the Serial Killer.

Enoch ran on revenge or spite, Brent couldn't tell which. All he really remembered of the Serial Killer was the fact that he bribed him to burn down a house, spawning the Arsonist rumor, and killing Callahan.  
He never got an explanation.

The two boyfriends were happy together. He was the only person who didn't make Brent feel like the world was collapsing on him. They were calm. They were full of color, love, and life. Brent always woke up next to him and felt a million times safer with him around. Who cares if he's a gorgon? Brent sure didn't. Callahan was the light of his life. But it would only take a short time for us to notice that the sun is gone.

Just like Brent did.

The panic raced through him as he ran around the house, looking for even a trace of his boyfriend.  
He got it at the backdoor. A hand print within the fog from the cold. He slipped on one of Callahan's jackets and went out, to find a sea of grey and blood.  
A knife impaled in the gorgons neck, and wounds covering him. All Brent could feel was the color he once had slipping away as it all came together and his world collapsed. He grabbed onto the gorgons hand and began to plead. Plead for something, anything, to show that his boyfriend was still alive.

Anything would do.

But he got nothing in return.

He screamed as loud as his lungs would let him, grabbing hastily at his hair and tugging, not caring about the blood anymore.

His mind screamed for vengeance. He knew who the Serial Killer was. He could get it ten fold.

So off he went. His mind grey and no longer in the place it was before.  
All he felt was the seething rage and hot tears streaming down his face.

He kept on Callahan's jacket, and grabbed a half gas mask, along with a gasoline can and a lighter. He didn't come out that day. He planned his vengeance and waited.

When the time came, he got to work.

While Enoch was out doing his murdery business, Brent sealed up his windows, and broke the door ever so slightly so that it couldn't be opened again.  
Then he began pouring. And pouring. And pouring.  
The mask kept most of the fumes out, as he sighed. Now to wait.

And his results came.

Enoch had returned to see what he had done to his house. Enoch ran inside and grabbed a knife, waving it around. While he saw the opportunity, he threw the rest of the gas on Enoch before slamming the door shut, lighting it up.

The grey color had soon filled the air, leaving Brent's mind behind.  
Smoke and ash.

Everything was grey for Enoch now.  
And everything was colorful for Brent again.  
Despite what he had done, 

He didn't regret this one.

And Callahan was proud of him.


End file.
